ABSTRACT?Overall The overall goal of the Southern African Regional Center of Non-Communicable Diseases Research Excellence (RCRE) is to build the capacity and collaborations necessary to conduct regionally-relevant research related to non-communicable diseases (NCDs), initially starting with focused research in Botswana and Johannesburg, South Africa (at University of Witwatersrand) involving three priority NCDs. The three priority areas are breast cancer, hypertension, and road-traffic accident trauma. We will also identify research gaps and conduct initial data needs assessments and small pilot data strengthening projects in these areas. These areas of focus were chosen due to the high prevalence of these conditions and their substantial contribution to disease in southern Africa, and the dearth of data related to risk factors, treatment, outcomes, and other clinical/epidemiologic aspects of these conditions. We anticipate that the capacity and collaborations built as a result of this project will lead to NCD-related research of direct